The Calm After The Storm
by breadmakesyoufat
Summary: A comforting moment between Cassie and Cole after the events of 1.12, Paradox. Because these two really do deserve a moments rest. (Theme Week - Day 4: Lets Just Be Us / Cassie x Cole)


It's nearly 2 am, and Cassie is wide awake, watching the shadows from the trees outside sway gently along the ceiling of their hotel room. She shifts, looking over to the bed adjacent to hers, and the man snoring lightly under the covers.

Cole seemed to be doing much better, the violent paradox they forced the day before having fixed his genetic structure and destroyed the anomaly that was killing him. He was exhausted and was eating like a horse, but that wasn't anything new for him, so Cassie was finally starting to breathe a little easier. Seeing him so close to death had shaken her harder than ever before, and with the realization that came with it, she was finding herself watching him more now, looking for any signs of the pain coming back. She even found herself worrying that the lights would suddenly dim and he would be gone again, despite how Jones had told them he can't splinter anymore; that he's permanently here in 2015. With her.

Her heart flutters at that thought, and she rolls onto her side to look at him more clearly. He's laying on his back, breathing deeply, the blankets up to his chin and his hair fanned out over his pillow. She hasn't ever seen him sleep this soundly before, and it makes her smile softly. He's here now. She doesn't have to worry about him leaving suddenly, or splintering back to her half dead and bleeding anymore. She wasn't sure how much more of that she could handle, not that she ever would have told him. It wasn't his fault, and she knew that, but the amount of relief she is feeling now that he is here to stay…

Cole's tiny snores die off as he jerks slightly in his sleep, his face contorting into something that looks like pain, or fear. Cassie sits up, balancing on one elbow to get a better look at him. Cole jerks again, his face sinking into the pillow and his arm trying to come up, but getting caught under the blankets. He lets out a grunt, short and muted, but his face contorts more and Cassie is out of bed and at his side before she even realizes she's moved.

"Cole?" she says softly, reaching over and turning his bedside light on while sitting on the edge of his bed. He turns away from the light, another small grunt escaping his lips as he tosses and turns, his arms finally pushing down the blanket enough to break free.

Cassie gently reaches down and runs her hand up his chest, whispering his name, and his eyes shoot open. Cole sucks in a breath, his hand coming up to touch her arm, and his eyes immediately find hers when she gently whispers his name again. Cassie watches him blink heavily a few times, his vision foggy with sleep, while she reaches up and smoothes the hair away from his face.

"Cassie?" he asks, sounding groggy and looking a little confused.

"I think you were having a nightmare." she says in a small voice, still idly brushing the side of his face with her fingers.

Cole becomes aware of how she's touching him, and his grip on her arm tightens slightly as he looks up at her. "Yeah, I guess…" he trails off, distracted by how the lamp light illuminates her face. "It was the same one I told you about. The vision, or memory, from the bookstore when…" he trails off again, his eyes closing when her other hand comes up and rests on his chest, making his breath catch.

She notices his reaction and moves to pull back, but his hand on her arm squeezes gently and he opens his eyes again to look up at her. She sees something there that roots her where she is. His thumb is gently brushing her arm, and he's looking at her so intently that she can feel her cheeks heat up slightly, and despite her instinct to look away, she holds his gaze.

"Think you'll be okay now? You need to sleep more." She says after a few moments, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. 2:15 am.

Cole nods, a yawn escaping him unbidden, causing Cassie to laugh breathily, bringing some levity to the moment. She pulls back, wishing she could stay close to him all night but knowing their boundaries. As it is, she feels like she's been pushing them a little in the last few days, and doesn't want to make Cole uncomfortable. Cole lets her go this time, but he's still looking at her intently.

Cassie pauses before standing up, looking back down at Cole. "Hey Cole, I know we had to do it so that you would survive…the paradox, that is. But I'm sorry you can't splinter anymore. It must be upsetting for you, knowing you can't go back now."

Cole sits up slightly, rubbing one eye with his fist. "Honestly Cassie, I don't have much there to miss. Dr Jones was a royal pain in my ass, but I'll admit I'm going to miss her. And Ramsey…" A shadow fell over his face then, his eyes dropping to look down at his hands in his lap. Cassie's heart lurched at the mention of his brother's name, knowing what had happened between them before Cole splintered back to her; the reason Cole had nearly bled out on the bookstore floor. "I guess I will miss it in some ways. But I'd much rather be here."

Cassie smiles at his, shifting her weight to one foot. "Cheeseburgers?" she asks with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Cole smiles too, but his eyes never leave hers as he says "Among other things, yeah."

Suddenly the air is thick again, and before Cassie can convince her body to stop, she's back to sitting on the side of his bed, reaching out and pulling him to her. Both her arms wrap around him and pull him in closer, one hand finding the back of his neck while the other supports his back.

Cole sucks in a breath, freezing up slightly before sighing and reaching up, returning the embrace. Cassie relaxes when she feels him reciprocate the hug, shifting to bury her face in his shoulder. She's never let herself think about it, between Aaron and the impending apocalypse and how important their mission is, but being in Cole's arms has always been something that has let her feel at home. Safe. Important. That used to scare her, because he wasn't a consistent part of her life, except for the fact that he was sure to show up randomly and most likely be injured when he did, and the stress of worrying about him was enough to make her hair go grey, but now that he's here, permanently, with her…maybe she can let herself dream.

She feels Cole tighten his grip on her and warmth spreads through her chest at the sound of his muffled sigh, his face finding its way to the hair resting on her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few more long minutes before Cole moved over and pulled the blankets back, making room for Cassie. In case he had more nightmares, he said. Just a precaution. Cassie smiled and said nothing while she climbed in next to him. Let him believe what he wants.


End file.
